Welcome to Nova's Nightmare
by xXShadow077Xx
Summary: See through Nova's eyes and seek the pain with chills and thrills! Sillent Hill in some parts. Full with breathles parts and the monsters that will keep you up at night wondering if they are real! I dare you to not try to scream! Halloween is just begun!
1. Chapter 1

I know it's like a Halloween story, but I like scary things. So...HAPPY HALLOWEEN! And a Merry Christmas! If you don't like scary things...then DON'T READ THIS!! I don't want to pay the hospital bill! Have fun reading! Muhahahahaha!

**To Late for Halloween? 1**

**By****xXShadow077Xx**

Another normal day in Shuggazoom...well not for this hero.

"Boom-boom wake up!" Shouted the yellow female monkey as she smashed three formless into the hard, cold ground.

"Done with that mess!" Nova said to her self. Nova started to walk away. The formless puddle started to move, like it was alive. The black puddle crawled away unseen.

Nova was minding her own business. She would walk once every day. It was always in the middle of the day. Nova felt grate, like nothing would go wrong. She was wrong. The sun was out warming her fur, a nice wind not too strong and not too dead. Not one cloud was in sight. Nova fond a tree with thick branches and leaves with a bright green that tolled you it was full of life. She climbed up the tree with confidence and hopes to see something new. Nova loved to adventure new places and getting into trouble. The wind moved her fur of gold. Nova closed her eyes and smiled as the wind took her to another world. A world of wonderful things, that is till she got interrupted by Sparx.

"Hey, Doll face! Ya been up there for ever!" Sparx called to her with that wicked twinkle in his eye and that goofy smirk. Nova frowned at the pet name. "Look out!" Nova called out as she jumped out of the tree. Nova's feet stung as she hit the ground. "I thought you were going to fall on me!" Sparx said as he walked backwards, trying to impress Nova. "Yeah, to bad I didn't!" Nova laughed. "Hey!" Sparx crossed his arms. "I'll race you to the super robot!" Sparx challenged her. "Na, I'm good."

"Fine." Sparx ran off ahead of her.

'**What a slow snail! I could beat him any day in a race!' **Nova thought to her self. Nova jumped on her fours and speeded past Sparx.

"That's not fair!" Sparx shouted out. Nova started to laugh to her self. Nova entered the super robot breathless. Sparx entered behind her panting like a dog. "Nice...one...Doll face." Sparx tried to catch his breath. Nova was now breathing normal. "What wrong? Little Sparky can't catch his breath?" Nova pranced around him mocking him. "Don't. Call. Me. Sparky" Nova stopped and looked at the monkey. Sparx glared at her. Nova rolled her eyes and walked away, but before she did she turned to the red male and said...

"Halloween is coming up Sparky!" Nova mocked. "Don't wet your self now!" Nova said with a giggle as she walked off. Nova thought she heard Sparx say 'Don't call me Sparky'.

Nova entered her room. Pretty much empty. Her bed and some books and a few posters here and there. If you are wondering why it is so empty is because...well she is leaving the hyper force. They kicked SK's butt and now she's been doing nothing. But Nova can't shake the nerve of SK's presents. Nova flopped on her bed. Soft pillows and warm blankets surrounded her. Nova closed her eyes and sighed. She couldn't wait till she got to sleep. She finally met her craving. She was asleep now, but not in her sweet dreams, but in her nightmares. The formless puddle crawled up next to her. (You might not want to read this.) The formless opened her mouth and crawled inside of her. Nova awoke with a jolt. She coughed and wheezed. She laid back down and fell back to sleep. But inside of her the formless crawled around her stomach and other parts. Soon enough the formless will fine the spot to tack over. Till then the monkey will suffer.

XXX

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing! I eat granola!

**Not Real 2**

Nova opened her eyes slowly. Thought to be greeted by the sun, but by a full moon. Nova opened her eyes all the way. She was out in the woods...alone. Dead trees covered the woods. Two crows perched on a dead tree and glared at the monkey. Nova got up off the ground and looked around. There was dead silent, nothing to be heard or seen. Then some twigs were snapped in the distance. The cows flew off and more twigs were snapped, but closer this time.

"Hello? Is any one there?" Nova said. A cold wind passed by her.

"I-I mean it!" Nova stuttered over her words. Then up in a tree a shadow looked down at her.

"H-h-hello?" Nova never been so scared in her life. Two more shadows appeared behind her. The shadows cornered her up next to a tree. The shadows stepped into the moonlight. Nova screamed at what she saw. Sparx, Gibson, and Otto were skeletons. Some flesh hanged off their bones and they smelt of death. Nova jumped past them and ran like mad. The poor monkey panted with her lungs on fire. She had no idea where she was going. Every dead tree looked the same as she went by.

Nova stopped under a big dead tree with bats sleeping in it. Nova looked around for the dead monkeys. No sing of them.

Nova walked around trying to fine out where she was. Then everything went blurry. Nova shot open her eyes. She was in her room on her bed.

"What...happened?" She asked her self. She rubbed her face with both hands. Nova looked grim. She looked at the clock. 7:06 AM

Nova felt sick to her stomach. She groaned as she pulled a crisp, cold pillow on her face. Nova slowly got up. She felt so heavy and cold. She walked in her bathroom and looked in the mirror. Nova's face was a cold blue. She reached up and touched her cold face. It felt num. Nova felt like barfing. Nova fell to her knees and slowly crawled to the toilet. Nova hacked and choked out a dark red blood. She clutched the rug underneath her. Pain shot up and down her body. She choked out more blood and something black. Nova felt weak in the knees. She tried to get up, but fell. She crawled to the door that was open. She choked up more blood. The blood ran down her face to her chest. Nova was tiered and pain still struck her body. Nova closed her eyes and breathed deeply as she prepared for the worst...

XxxxxxxX

Please R/R


	3. Chapter 3

**Dream Spirit 3**

Nova opened her eyes. She was in her nightmare world. She was in a dark cave. Wet with blood and water she got to her feet. Nova couldn't see a thing. Then in the distance there was a small light. She let her eyes adjust to the dark. Then she saw it clear. A black monster with white eyes was charging at her. Nova gasped and tried to move, but she couldn't. She couldn't move. Nova clenched her fists and prepared for impacted. Nova closed her eyes and got ready. Moments later she found her self on the ground. Her chest was throbbing with pain as the monster preset against it. The pressure pushed all the air out of her lungs. Nova moved her hands around on the ground. Nova felt the monster's claws rip into her chest.

Nova gasped as the pain got worst. She screamed as the monster ripped at her chest. The pain was too much for the monkey. Nova closed her eyes with maybe her last breath.


	4. Through it All

I own nothing...sorry 4 the long wait peoples.

**Through It All 4**

Nova opened her eyes with a painful groan. There was a light shining in her face. Nova closed her eyes at the bight light. Nova could hear voices in the distance. It sounded something like this...

"Nova...badly...almost died...maybe a temp of...suicide..."

Nova shifted a little which made them stop talking.

"She's awake!" Some one whispered, pretending not to be there. Nova sat up looking around to see every one staring at her. Every one looked grim at her.

"W-what happened...?" Nova asked with a grunt of pain.

"The real question here is...what happened to you?" Antari asked with a glare. Nova was stung with surprise and mostly showed it too. Nova shook it off and glared back at the monkey.

"I was attacked. Happy?" Nova yelped out. Every one started to glare at her now. Nova was now on all fours on the table that was in Gibson's lab. Antari shook his head. "No. I am not happy." Nova couldn't understand. Nova felt a weird knot in her stomach.

"By what?" Antari asked the golden monkey.

"Excuse me?" Nova wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"What attacked you?" Antari still glared. Nova thought for a moment.

"I...don't know. It was a big black thing." Nova could remember the thing tearing at her flesh. It gave her a cold shoulder. Antari looked at the team. Gibson nodded at Antari. Antari turned his attention to Nova once more.

"We think you tried to suicide your self." Antari finely said. Nova stepped back. "H-how could you think like that?! I would never do that!" Nova was ticked and shocked.

"Nova, be careful. You already cased an accident that is permanent." Gibson warned. Nova's chest was closed with some kind of strong glue. Nova had some nasty scars forming. Gibson came up next to her and tried to lay her down, but Nova backed away.

"Nova, listen to Gibson, he will help you." Antari turned his attention to the team. "Nova needs some rest and all of you too. We have a big day tomorrow. I will test your fighting skills in the training room." Every one groaned and walked out of the room.

Gibson was at the desk messing with his papers and formulas.

"You believe me. Don't you Gibson?" Nova whispered under her breath. Gibson looked at her with big eyes.

"Well...funny you mention that, Nova." Gibson backed up to the door. "I...well...GoodnightNovaGetrest!" Gibson yelped as he ran out. Nova felt the knot get bigger. Nova sat on the table feeling like she's been turned agents the team. Nova didn't want to cry, because if she did...she wouldn't be able to stop. Nova shot up and looked around. "Thought I headed something." Nova mumbled to her self. "Grate...now I'm talking to my self." Nova sighed. Then a chuckle came from the other side of the room. Some one was at the door way. Nova jumped off the table and landed hared on her feet.

"Hello?" Nova asked. No answer. Nova walked slowly to the door way. Nova stuck her head out of the door way, but when she did she collided with some one. Nova rubbed her head. "Watch where ya going!" Nova almost yelled.

"Well sorry, didn't know you were there." The shadow on the floor snapped back. Nova knew that voice at once.

"Sparx! What are you doing up?" Nova snapped at him. Sparx got up and covered her mouth with his hand. Nova struggled, but Sparx won the battle. Sparx turned on the light and closed the door.

"Listen..." Sparx started.

"No, you listen! What do you think you are doing?" Nova demanded angrily.

"I'm trying to tell you why, but some one interrupted me." Sparx smirked. Nova rolled her eyes.

"Big words for a small boy don't you think?" Nova asked.

"Wha?" Sparx asked.

"That's the first time I heard you say interrupted." Nova explained.

"Not a word I use a lot. I rather use something like..." Sparx got interrupted by Nova...again.

"We're getting distracted..." Nova said with a sigh as she sat down on the table. "Why are you here?" Nova asked again. Sparx smiled and closed his eyes. Sparx opened his eyes and sat on the table next to Nova.

"I came here to tell you that I believe you." Sparx said as he inched closer to her. Nova didn't see him move closer. Nova managed to put on a small smile.

"Thanks" Nova whispered.

"That's what friends do. They never leave your side." Sparx put his hand on Novas. Nova looked at Sparx's hand then slowly lifted her head and met eye contact with his eyes. Nova noticed that his face was redder. Nova felt hot in the cheeks. She was blushing. For the first time in her life she was blushing at a boy. Nova's mind stopped. Blank. Nothing.

Sparx was getting sweaty. Sparx's mouth opened, but nothing came out. He closed it and tried to think of something, but nothing came to his mind. Not even a pervert move could be made. Sparx never felt this way before. Then he felt something going up around his tail. Sparx looked at his tail. Nova's tail was wrapped around it. Sparx smiled. Sparx made a pervert move. Sparx took the small female in his tight grip. Nova was shocked at his quick reactions. Nova turned her head so Sparx wouldn't see her blushing like mad face.

"Why you trying to hide your beautiful face from me, hot stuffs?" Sparx asked. He knew he was making her nerves. Sparx was proud of his self for making Nova blush. Sparx stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Nova turned her head to face him. Sparx smiled. _"Bingo!"_ Sparx thought. Sparx stopped stroking her cheek and leaned in for a kiss. Nova couldn't move. Nova wrapped her arms around the red male's neck. Sparx closed his eyes and felt Nova's mint breath on his skin. Nova felt hot breath on her when the door opened to the room.

Sparx dropped the monkey and shot open his eyes. Nova fell on her back and opened her eyes with a grunt.

"What is going on?!" A blue monkey walked in.

"Gibson...you scared me." Sparx sighed in relief...in away.

"Why is Nova on the floor?" Gibson asked.

"I slipped and fell." Nova got up with grunts of pain. Sparx helped her up.

"Sparx...why are you in here?" Gibson demanded.

"Checking up on her, ya know." Sparx gave his toothy smile.

"Right...Well any ways, go to bed you two. Sparx come." Gibson demanded.

"Hold on blue brain." Sparx yelped. "Ya ok?" Sparx asked. Nova nodded and laid down with a grunt. "See ya in the morning." Sparx whispered.

"Sparx. Now."

"Coming" The two monkeys left the room. Nova was alone. Nova looked out the window to see a full moon. And I don't think any one will see her for a long time.

Nova jumped off the bed and smiled devilish to her self. Nova's fur turned a dark black. Eyes pale as the moon, tail with sharp points, finger tips sharp as a knife, fur puffed and out of place, and sharp teeth that you don't want to be bitten with. Nova was now chaos. And with one wink...she was gone...

XXX

Please R/R.

Remember, people with food names are scary. Like Taco.


End file.
